


Private Footage

by Azeran



Series: Marvel Slash [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But there's no chance of that happening, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, He needs to stop prying, Implied Relationships, Lady Loki, M/M, Not in this universe, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony is a pervert, Voyeurism, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly uncommon for Tony to strike a boner in the early morning. Except most of the time, his hard on's were polite enough to pop up when he was still in bed, tucked away safely under his silk sheets. NOT when he was right outside the kitchen doorway, and he could hear the tower's favorite star spangled man getting off not ten feet away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggy~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maggy%7E).



> I dedicate this to my friend Maggy~! It's her birthday, and I promised smut. It's tame compared to some of the stuff I've done in the past, but short notice and all XD Deal with it! And voyeuristic Tony is always good fun in my book. I enjoyed making him suffer in this. (Also, I don't own Marvel. I wish, but no. I don't.)

It wasn't exactly uncommon for Tony to strike a boner in the early morning. He was a man, and his body did things while he slept that he really wasn't in charge of. Not that he minded. There was nothing wrong with a good wank when you first woke up. It got the juices flowing, and Tony always felt better when he was done. Except--most of the time, his hard on's were polite enough to pop up when he was still in bed, tucked away safely under his silk sheets. NOT when he was right outside the kitchen doorway, and he could hear the tower's favorite star spangled man getting off not ten feet away! And with a woman, no less! 

Yeah. Not only was his cock the master of poor timing, but it was also a dirty traitor. Tony grit his teeth and leaned against the wall, daring a peek into the kitchen. What he saw was enough to make him simultaneously question his sexuality, and groan with poorly suppressed jealousy. What happened to Cap being a frigid virgin? He was supposed to be oblivious about sex and all things promiscuous, not pinning some gorgeous fox to the counter with his hand halfway down her underwear! 

"Jarvis," Tony hissed, "private server." There was no way he wasn't saving a copy of this footage for later. An invasion of privacy? Maybe. But that was Steve's own fault for doing something like that in his kitchen. And speaking of good old Cap. When did America's favorite soldier boy become such a pervert? Fucking around in the kitchen? Not only was he risking getting caught, but it was so unsanitary! Tony wasn't judging though. He'd done way worse in most of the tower's main rooms. There was the living room, the den, the new and improved rec room. Funnily enough, the kitchen was the one place he hadn't christened. Damn. He would've thought it a cold day in hell when Steve Rogers beat him to it. 

The sound of feminine moaning suddenly came from inside the kitchen, soft and pitched. Tony peered around the door frame just in time to see the blond take his hand out of the woman's panties and grasp her hip instead. Two of his fingers were coated in slick; Tony could see them glistening, and his cock stirred eagerly in response. That just wasn't fair. And just to make things worse, she picked that moment to speak. "S-Steven..." 

She had a husky, cultured voice, the sound of someone well studied and knowledgeable. As hot as that was, Tony was more distracted by the fact that she sounded like sex incarnate. The breathless way she moaned Steve's name was one of the hottest things he'd ever heard. Couple that with the fact that she was dressed in some of the sexiest lingerie he'd ever seen, and...wow. That really didn't help his jealousy. How the hell did Rogers land a woman like that?!

"Steven!" Tony twitched; again with the moaning! Except this time it was coupled with the faintest whispers of fabric gliding across skin as Steve peeled her baby doll off, which gave him an eyeful that he wasn't about to forget anytime soon. Steve's accomplice had curves in all the right places and skin not too much darker than lily petals, which made her blacker than night hair seem all the darker in comparison. It was a lion's mane around her head, thick and luxurious and tussled in the way you only saw after a long night's sleep. Wasn't that interesting? She'd stayed the night then. Naughty Rogers. Very naughty. But what really got Tony was the regal quality to her face, complete with an aquiline nose and cheekbones he swore were sharp enough to cut glass. They almost looked familiar, come to think of it... 

"Sir?" Tony almost jumped a mile when Jarvis went off in his ear. Dammit, he'd forgotten about the ear piece he was wearing! "Sir, I should inform you that-" 

He quickly pressed mute and heaved himself back against the wall, heart racing. It didn't seem like they'd heard. Fuck, good thing. This was one prying session he didn't want interrupted. "Sorry J. Daddy's a bit busy right now. Get back to me later." Muttering the apology as quietly as he could, Tony waited for his heartbeat to calm down and then looked back into the kitchen. 

Steve and company were even closer together now; hell, there probably wasn't even an inch of space between their bodies. With her top off, Tony got a nice glimpse of perfectly rounded breasts before the woman was dragged against Steve's chest and her white thighs were forcefully parted by his knee. Oh...damn. That was hot. Tony felt himself flush a little bit, and his cock started to ache, confined as it was inside his grease stained jeans. Fuck, why did he have to be so responsive? He was getting off from a little moaning and heavy petting! 

Scratch that. A LOT of heavy petting. Tony got to watch as Steve hooked his fingers in the silken band of those flimsy panties and pulled them away from her skin. Even from his spot hidden behind the wall he could hear the seams pop, then tear completely, leaving the Avenger with a scrap of lace in his hand. "Holy shit.." Tony's jaw dropped a little, and he gripped the wall to steady himself. Sometimes he forgot how damn strong the guy was. Normally he wasn't the type to like a lot of muscle, but his cock was making an exception for him in this case. 

Feeling unusually daring, Tony crouched down and peeked as far as he could into the room. From this angle he could see everything both Steve and his lady friend had to offer, and it was the opposite of an eyesore. Steve had sculpted thighs that were obvious even beneath his loose pajama bottoms, the crotch of which was bulged out, straining the seams. The guy was hung like a goddamn horse, no questions asked. Delicate hands reached for his waistband and attempted to push them down, but Steve caught them and pinned the woman's wrist against her stomach, a surprisingly devilish look on his face as he went down on his knees in front of her. 

The flush in Tony's cheeks spread all the way down his neck, feverish and all consuming. It was one thing to fool around in the kitchen, but to go down on someone? Especially a completely naked someone? Steve's girl literally had not a single scrap of clothing on her, which meant Tony couldn't not stare at her breasts and flat navel, and the patch of black curls he glimpsed before it was overtaken completely by a blond head. A groan rose up in his throat, and Tony had to act quick to smother it, biting down on his knuckles. His silence made her moans seem all the louder in comparison though; Tony even swore he could hear Steve's tongue at work, which was---unfairly hot, actually. 

Sonofabitch. Suddenly all those sarcastic comments from Pepper about him becoming a creepy pervert didn't seem so far fetched. But who could really blame him for watching? There was live porn going on in his kitchen! Tony squirmed, pressing a hand against the front of his jeans as he jerked back behind the wall and listened to what was going on. Steve's woman didn't know how to keep her voice down, so he heard every little dip in pitch and husky rasp when she cried out. It really wasn't helping his condition any. 

"Steven!!" Tony twitched, and so did his cock. "S--Steve!" He bit down harder and fought every urge to jerk himself off, stealing another glance into the kitchen. Right, like that was going to help. But the second he looked he was frozen in place by the sight of her grabbing a handful of Steve's hair to drag his head back, unveiling glistening jowls and a grin that was patented Cap. Funny how he'd never realized how damn sexy that grin was. Ugh, not the time! 

"If you keep teasing me like this, the whole tower's going to hear," the woman smirked, carding her fingers gently through Steve's hair and smearing some of the slick on his lower lip. "I never imagined you to be the sort of man who enjoyed exhibitionism." 

Chuckling, Steve nipped at her fingers. "It's not my fault you can't keep your voice down. The way I see it, this means I'm doing a good job." He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and forced her to grab the counter for support, his mouth already in action again, kissing back up her inner thigh towards their apex. The new position had her craning her head back and tensing like a bowstring, giving Tony a good look at her ruddy cheeks, and the glowing irises all but hidden beneath her lashes. He was captivated by those for a long time, watching them flicker and the pupils dilate as Steve worked her over. There was something bewitching about the color. Almost--familiar too. It reminded him of viridian, but a few shades paler. Not unlike... 

Tony sucked in a breath, his heart pounding frantically. No. Not possible. Except--he knew those eyes. Their color. Hell, how could he not? He'd seen them up close and personal way too many times to count these last few months, when Thor had dragged a begrudging, supposedly reformed trickster into the tower and announced he was there to stay. A trickster who was well practiced with magic, and 

"Shapeshifting." Well damn. Tony scrambled away from the kitchen doorway as a crescendo of moans started up again inside. Holy shit, Steve was fucking LOKI. Didn't that go against some sort of Shield protocol or something?! Whatever. America's golden boy was eating out their would be conqueror, and he'd popped a boner because of them. Tony grimaced, shuffling down the hall as that piece of him in question throbbed, demanding release. How had he not seen it? He knew what Loki was capable of! The guy had turned into a fox one time, apparently just for shits and giggles. Of course he could be a woman! But to be screwing around with Steve, and vice versa... 

"I need a drink." And a bucket of bleach to soak his brain in. He was pretty sure bleach wasn't going to take away those mental images though anytime soon. Not when he could still hear Loki's damn moaning inside his head. "Jarvis?" Right, he'd put him on mute. Tony jabbed at his ear piece, hurrying towards the elevator at the end of the hall. "Make a note. I want the kitchen scrubbed from top to bottom. And add shapeshifting into a woman to the file of Loki's known abilities." 

"Of course Sir." Jarvis sounded unusually amused, the traitor. "Shall I put together a dossier of the other footage worth watching?" 

Jabbing the elevator button with a vehemence that made his fingers ache, he grumbled and tugged at his neckline, heat welling up under the v-neck. "Yeah, sure," wait, other footage? "What other footage? There's more of those two going at it?!" Tony sputtered. How the hell had he missed that? This was his tower! He should know what was going on! More importantly--how was this the first time he'd stumbled across them? "Is Loki a woman in all of them?"

"Primarily, yes. Mister Laufeyson appears to favor that form. As does Captain Rogers." There was a certain cheekiness to the AI's voice that almost made Tony proud. "It would appear you two finally have something in common, Sir." Almost. He was ALMOST proud. 

"Shut it J." The elevator doors opened, and Tony rushed inside. He refused to acknowledge his aching cock, or the two that had caused his grief. Still. He couldn't help wondering exactly how many times those two had fucked around, considering Steve seemed awfully familiar with Loki's body and all. And he wasn't exactly in the habit of letting his curiosity eat him alive for too long. ".....Have the files ready in an hour." Tony fixed the front of his jeans, remembering the sound of Loki's cries, and Steve's mouth on her skin. Fuck. "Make that thirty."

"Of course Sir. As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Buddy, you need to quit pulling my leg. I don't see--!" Oh. OH. Yes he did. He saw something VERY interesting. There was movement beneath the sheets, and not the steady rise and fall of breathing. No, Tony recognized these faint twitches and shifts. "Holy shit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had some pretty good feedback between here and ff.net, which made me want to add on more! Tony being a pervert is one of my favorite things, but it's even better when he's got an amusing accomplice! Heheheheheh. I hope you guys enjoy this, 'cause I had a LOT of fun writing it. Leave feedback if it pleases you!
> 
> (Pst. Hey. This is just a reminder that I don't own Marvel or its characters. Because I don't. Duh.)

He'd probably watched the videos at least twenty times in the last week, and so far two things had happened. Tony came to the completely astonishing-no, seriously-realization that he was not the slightest bit straight, because Steve's ass had the ability to make any man rethink his sexuality. Then there was the small fact that Loki being the patron of mischief was inappropriate as hell. Whoever came up with that idea clearly had never seen the trickster naked, much less rutting against the tower's resident patriot. God of mischief? Ha! God of sex, more like. Or would it be goddess? Loki had been a female in about eighty percent of the videos Jarvis had scrounged up. Food for thought, though right now his mind was focused on radically different things. Like how gorgeous lady Loki's thighs looked when they were wrapped around America's favorite boy scout. Or when they were shoved up in the air while Steve sank between them and--holy shit, he had a boner again. At this rate he was going to set the damn world record for most erections popped in an hour. 

"Sir? I believe I have something of interest for you." Jarvis's voice came through the speakers on his laptop, and Tony immediately shot upright, feet kicked off the desk and hands flying towards the computer keys. "Captain Rogers and Miss Laufeyson have been unusually active of late, but their current video feed is most titillating. I've little doubt you will find it worth your time." 

Well damn. If it was interesting enough to get Jarvis's attention, then he should definitely spare a moment to take a peek. What could it hurt? Certainly not his cock. "Hook me up J. Is it popcorn worthy? I've got a few bags stashed around here somewhere." 

"I would suggest something less dangerous to your health, Sir. Popcorn is a terrible choking hazard." Jarvis was impossibly amused, humor all but drenching his servos. "I've redirected the feed to relay onto your private servers. If you would kindly turn your attention to camera four?" A tiny video icon popped up on his computer screen, blinking cheerfully. The speed with which Tony clicked it was fairly impressive, even by his standards. 

His screen flickered, then pulled up the image of Steve's bedroom, dim but still bright enough for him to see all the small details. It was woefully lacking any patriotic decoration, and the furnishings were a touch on the plain side. Figures. Steve wouldn't know how to splurge even if Tony stuffed a wad of cash into his hand. Which he pretty much had, once or twice. Loki too, come to think of it. Hm. Either way, Tony's eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room, fixating on the two bodies sprawled across Steve's bed. One was clearly the blond himself, and Tony recognized Loki's lithe figure beside him, a sheet draped across her thighs and lower waist. 

"Liar. I thought you said this was interesting? I don't care about watching people sleep! That's Natasha's gig. Or maybe Coulson." Huffy, he flopped back in his chair and delivered a short glare towards the ceiling. "You shouldn't lie to daddy, J. That's not very nice." 

"I hate to contradict you Sir, but I didn't lie. Perhaps you merely didn't look close enough? Things are not always as they seem."

Huh. He didn't remember programming Jarvis to be sassy. Still, maybe he had a point. As far as he could tell Steve and his lady love were fast asleep, but Tony kicked his legs down and got a closer look at the screen, carefully assessing the sheet wrapped figures. "Buddy, you need to quit pulling my leg. I don't see--!" Oh. OH. Yes he did. He saw something VERY interesting. There was movement beneath the sheets, and not the steady rise and fall of breathing. No, Tony recognized these faint twitches and shifts. "Holy shit.." 

"I did say it was worth a look." It was impossible for the AI to be smug, sassy, or anything else, but he absolutely was. He had every right to be too. Tony watched the screen with his jaw all slack as the bodies on the bed writhed beneath the sheets, though Loki's movements were way more subtle. With Steve he could see every muscle going to work, particularly in his forearms, the veins popping out every time he flexed his wrist. Right. They tended to do that when you were finger fucking someone into oblivion. 

"You better be recording this. I want back ups for my backup J. And make sure to include the audio." Tony planted his elbows on the desk and leaned as far in as possible without his vision going cross eyed. The close up let him see every little detail; how Steve had a steady rhythm going, despite Loki's gyrating hips trying to encourage him. Her eager little moans that puffed wild tendrils of black over her cheek and brow. He didn't even need the audio to know how they'd sound. Her sexy voice was branded across his long term memory. 

Hot under the collar, Tony watched Steve spoon himself against Loki's back and whisper something into her ear. He couldn't hear them, but whatever it was got the trickster moaning up a storm; Tony could tell by the way her rosy lips spread in a perfect o-shape. She rocked against the hand between her legs and curled her arm around Steve, fisting his hair in milky fingers Tony knew were deceptively strong, no matter what form the god was in. "Fuck.." 

"My scans show that Miss Laufeyson is approaching her physical peak," Jarvis helpfully chimed in. If Tony's cock wasn't rock hard already, it damn well was now. "Her heart rate is elevated, and her breathing is quite erratic. Though it seems Captain Rogers is not in a similar condition." 

No kidding. Steve had already kicked the sheets off by the time Jarvis spoke, and now he was flat on his back and hoisting Loki on top of him with an ease that almost made Tony jealous. To be that strong...but he could do the same thing with one of his suits. Now there was some food for thought. Loki would look so fucking sexy sitting astride his lap, metallic red fingers clutched in that wavy mane- 

"Camera five." Tony waited impatiently for the new icon to pop up and hurriedly clicked it. Two screens filled up his monitor, giving him a chance to see Loki and Steve from different angles. The new one showed a side view of the bed, and subsequently their roiling bodies. Loki was straddling the blond with her knees planted wide, and his hand moved steadily against the flesh shadowed beneath a groomed patch of hair that looked soft as raven feathers. She was trying to grind herself down onto the two digits Tony could see thrusting inside of her, but Steve's other hand had a grip on her waist, keeping her steady and trapped in position. Fuck, that was too hot for words! 

"You said she's close?" As if he couldn't tell. The evidence of just HOW close glistened on her inner thighs, dripped down the curve of Steve's palm. Her breasts heaved every time Loki tried to push down onto those damp fingers, seek out her own pleasure, but Steve kept going and denied her every time. Then he went one step further. He slowed down, slipping them out of her completely, his fingertips just barely stroking up and down her cunt. Loki looked like she was going to cry, or claw his eyes out. Maybe both. "Audio Jarvis." He needed to hear this. 

Five seconds in and he was rethinking his decisions. "Oh holy shit," Tony breathed, shoving a hand down his waistband to grip his cock and squeeze, because the noises Loki was making would outshine every porno star while bringing them all to instant orgasm. How the hell was Steve resisting? The guy's balls must have been made of steel! Or he just had a whole lot of practice. With a willing partner like Loki, that was probably the more likely option. "J-Jarvis.."

"There is a bottle of lotion to your far right Sir. You left it there after one of your earlier indulgences." Pausing for a moment, he helpfully added, "I highly suggest you use it. Captain Rogers is rather determined to draw this out, and I would hate to see you in any discomfort because of his and Miss Laufeyson's unique refractory periods." 

Tony had already found the small bottle, a healthy dollop of lotion coating his fist. He focused on the screen and tipped his head back as the newly slicked flesh rubbed down his cock, eliciting a raspy groan. Still, he found time to chide the AI. "That hurts buddy. After all we've been through, you say something like that?" 

"Prior experience with your habits has led me to this recommendation, Sir. I don't suggest things blindly." Jarvis went quiet after that, leaving him with the sounds of moaning and pitched cries as the two on screen danced their explicit tango. Tony stroked himself in time with the noise, watching through lowered lashes as Steve returned to the task of fucking their resident trickster with his fingers, each eliciting a sticky noise every time they drove into her folds and returned soaked, carrying tracks of slick across her skin. 

Loki didn't play the docile victim though. She returned every favor. Her black nails scoured marks down Steve's torso and thighs before she wrapped her hand around his cock and tugged, hard. Steve responded like a man drunk, his thumb messily rolling across her clit while she rubbed his tip and smeared the precum there. The whole thing was doing wonderful things to Tony's dick. Loki's keens were just icing on the cake. 

"Come on. Come on," Tony hissed to himself, writhing in his chair. How long was Steve planning on making her suffer? Hell, how long did he even want to draw this out?! Superhuman or not, the guy had to cum at some point! Tony was definitely going to. He could already feel the need welling up inside him, demanding completion. He wasn't going to last. "Fuck--fuckfuckfuck!" Tony's axinite orbs snapped shut as the sensation grew in intensity, dragging him down into the abyss of flickering white lights, then the total blackness of completion. He went taut as a bowstring and cried out, cum staining his hand, the silk of his boxers. It almost drowned out Loki's sobs. 

He didn't have the faintest clue how long he sat there, reduced to a boneless sack of limbs with his dick wet and flaccid in his grip before Tony came back to himself. But the minute he did he was greeted with the visual of Steve arching up and kissing Loki with a hunger he never would've expected of the guy. Then again, none of this was expected, so Tony decided rolling with it was the best option. "They're still going?"

"I did try to warn you Sir." There was that damn smug attitude again. Tony really needed to give Jarvis his annual tune up ahead of schedule. Twitchy and sticky, he sat up while his AI continued to speak, and damn if he didn't sound amused on top of it all. "Miss Laufeyson and Captain Rogers have beaten their annual record for climax suppression. Comparing this new data to their other experiences, I've calculated a continuance of one hour, twenty minutes until proper penetration is enacted. Possibly fifteen, if Miss Laufeyson decides to beg." 

Beg? "There's begging?" Tony's mouth went dry, a nice little contrast to his cum drenched cock. Steve Rogers had the ability to make Loki beg? "Now that's something I need to see." He popped the button on his jeans and decided to make himself comfy, He was going to be here for a while. "Remind me to send the two lovebirds a gift basket tomorrow. After this performance, they deserve it." Grinning and breathless, he let his eyes droop close, leaving him with the sounds of Steve and Loki onscreen. And Jarvis, his ever faithful partner in crime. 

"Of course Sir. As always, it's a pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis is a sass master. And Tony gets it on with his pillow. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided Jarvis is going to have the final word each chapter, even if it kills me. He's the king of sass, and it just makes me laugh, all his commentary XD Just wait till the actual sex comes into play! 
> 
> Oh, yeah. That's absolutely going to happen btw. You know, eventually. Once I'm done cockteasing Tony. ;D Heheheh. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel! Noooope. But I'll use the characters for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours too.

"I must recommend you take this opportunity to eat something, Sir. Rigorous or not, your current activities have been quite physically exhausting. It will do you good to have something warm in your stomach if you intend on continuing later." 

The way Jarvis emphasized later made it pretty clear he was thinking the exact opposite would happen, not that Tony really cared. He carefully tucked his spent cock back into his loose sweatpants and wiped his hands on the sheets. They were already sticky from multiple orgasms. What could one more stain hurt? 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence J. You're a real pal." Tony sat up and slowly wriggled his way off the bed. His legs felt like jello, but a few baby steps and he was ready and rearing to go. And judging by the angry rumbling in his stomach, food wasn't a bad idea. When was the last time he'd even eaten? He'd been pretty much sustaining himself on adrenaline brought on by sheer lust for the past several hours....possibly a day or two. He couldn't remember. "Did anyone bother to cook dinner? I don't feel like ordering out tonight." 

"Technically it's morning, Sir. You've been in a state of self perpetuated pleasure for over twelve hours. It's rather impressive really." Jarvis paused, leaving Tony to flounder over that little granule of knowledge before he spoke up again. "You're in luck. Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner collaborated on breakfast this morning. There are organic pancakes with fresh blueberry compote, accompanied by a omelette du fromage. May I suggest you take your breakfast outside, perhaps on the balcony? You've spent far too long locked away indoors."

Huh. "Not a bad idea buddy." That all sounded pretty damn good right now, and a stint outside could be nice. He could catch a few rays while he wolfed down Bruce's patented pancakes. Whoever said healthy food couldn't be tasty had clearly never tasted his compote. It was heavenly. "Make sure nobody hogs all the food. I'm heading downstairs." Tony hiked up his sweatpants and headed for the door, but it swung open before he could even touch the handle and revealed--

Oh dear sweet god. Dreams do come true. 

"That won't be necessary. Breakfast has come to you." Smiling like a true devil, Loki breezed into the room with a plate carefully cradled between her slender hands. It was piled high with a stack of pancakes that oozed gooey blue between each fluffy, delectable layer, an omelet perfectly placed off to the side to just avoid the syrup and sugary berries. Everything looked delicious. Tony positively salivated at the sight, but then he looked past the plate and saw what Loki was wearing. Fuck...there was lingerie, and then there was LINGERIE. Three guesses which one Loki was wearing. 

This was appealing to one too many kinks for Tony's own good. Home cooked food, risque underwear, and a sexy goddess of mischief modeling it all for his personal viewing pleasure. "You're bringing me breakfast in bed? Aw Lokes, I'm touched." And horny. "What's the special occasion?" 

"You've been locked away for hours. We'd begun to suspect you'd died, or suffered some malignant and crippling disease that had somehow incapacitated you." Loki held out the plate and pointedly quirked one of her shapely brows as she raked her eyes over his form, taking in the messy hair, the sloppy clothes and--yeah, he reeked of sex and sweat. Superior senses accounted for, she'd probably noticed. "I see our fears were unfounded. Clearly you're alive and well, if not thriving." 

Thriving. There was a word for it. Tony tried his hardest not to stare at her half naked thighs and breasts, but it was hard. Loki's lingerie was all lace and emerald silk, cleaving to her body like a flattering second skin. A skin that was borderline see through. He swore he saw the shadow of a nipple when Loki turned to look around his room. "Thanks for caring. Really, it's sweet of you Lokes. I never really pegged you to be into the whole TLC act. You always struck me as the...down and dirty type." 

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Loki drawled, nudging one of his stained sheets with her foot. "I can only imagine what you've been up to in here to create such a mess. It must have been tiring. No doubt you need this, hm?" She held out the plate with a teasing little smirk, her pale fingers curled around the porcelain rim. "Your breakfast. Unless you plan on ogling it some more first?"

"Hey, you should be flattered. That's a nice looking stack you've got there." Tony grinned and admired her shapely figure from head to toe. Loki's gaze lit up first with surprise, then narrowed knowingly. The change that came about her then was subtle, and utterly provoking. It was like someone flipped a switch and she suddenly breathed arousal, from the slight shift of her hips to the way her breasts seemed to swell, filling out the cups of her flimsy lingerie. Fuck, Tony could think of a whole list of things he'd like to do with a perfect rack like that. 

"You may believe me ignorant to your quips, but flirtation is a language that transcends realms and culture." Balancing the plate in one hand, Loki lifted the other and brushed it across Tony's cheek, her skin delightfully soft, almost like silk. "And you're about as subtle as a rampaging bilgesnipe." 

A rampaging--whatever. "I wasn't aiming for subtle. Subtle's boring." Tony caught her hand and rasped his cheek against it, both him and his cock painfully aware of how Loki shivered at the attention. "I figure that's something we have in common. You're the queen of all divas. I'm the king. We're pretty much a matched set gorgeous." Ha! There was no disguising that she enjoyed that particular pet name, not with the cheeky little grin she gave in response. 

"Gorgeous, am I?" Loki rasped her fingers across his patterned stubble and pressed closer, leaving practically not a gap of space between them. Tony was fine with that. He was more than fine, actually, judging by how his cock was tenting the front of his sweatpants. "Mm...." poison hued eyes flitted to the obvious bulge, and the trickster chuckled, brushing her lips against Tony's ear. "Stark...I do hope that's not a dagger you're hiding." 

Holy shit. She was either trying to seduce him, or kill him dead. Tony prayed it was the first one. Though this wouldn't be a bad way to go either. "I'm not looking to stab you Loki. Not like that anyway." Feeling pretty damn bold, he laced his fingers with hers and brought them to his waistband, waggling a dark brow. "Why don't you find out what I'm hiding?" 

"A generous offer." Loki's thumb rubbed across the material, and Tony nearly lost his cool when it slipped past the elastic and caressed his navel. "Only a fool would ignore such temptation.." 

"And you're no fool," Tony grinned, watching the mischief play across her face. Lucky him, he saw the answer before those lovely lips could even begin to shape it, and he was on her like a parched man to water, dragging her tight against his chest while his hands burrowed in that wavy mane and cocked her head back for a brutal kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, as punishing as it was sensual. And the way Loki responded so eagerly--he'd be lucky if he could keep himself from climaxing prematurely. "Fuck Loki, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" 

"I might have an inkling," she husked. Her tongue traced his lower lip before moving lower, following the curve of his jaw. "Stark. Your hands are idle. Do you intend on standing there deaf and dumb the entire morn, or will you give unto me the pleasures your eyes have been promising since you first spied me in this form?"

Oh---OH. That settled that then, didn't it? "Fuck yes!" Tony pinwheeled around with Loki in tow and shoved her onto the bed. In her skimpy silks and lace, hair an untamed mass of raven's wings beneath her head, she looked vulnerable. Sexy. Fuckable. "I saw you and Rogers. He took you apart piece by piece, until you begged him for more." Tony pushed her legs apart and kissed the valley between her breasts, his grin marking that fair flesh. "I'll make what he did seem like child's play." 

"Yes..." Loki bucked her hips and reached for him, hooking one thigh over his shoulder. "I want that. You will give me what I want." Fixing limpid pools of green on him as Tony went down between her legs, she threw her head back and moaned restlessly. It almost blocked out the sound of Jarvis suddenly speaking up. 

"Sir?"

"Busy," Tony grunted, nosing the top of Loki's underwear. One scrap of fabric was all that was keeping him from her dammit. Jarvis wasn't going to steal this from him. He ignored the AI and hooked a finger beneath the lace, drawing it slowly down her thighs. 

"Yes, I can see that Sir. But unless you intend on adding pillow violation to your list of unscrupulous activities, I'd highly suggest waking up now. Your current heart rate is quite concerning."

No. He refused to believe a single word he'd just heard. Except that one second Loki was there, writhing beneath him and eager as can be, and the next Tony was flat on his stomach in a nest of sheets and blankets that reeked of sweat, cum, and shame. And he was alone. Bitterly, woefully alone. "Dammit." Grunting under his breath, Tony lifted his head and scowled at the ceiling, well aware his dutiful friend was watching. "It was all a dream? ALL of it?" 

"Unless you've managed to master the mystical art of dream walking, then I'm afraid so." Jarvis helpfully replied, the sarcastic bastard. Why did he program him like that again? "May I say, if the thought of Miss Laufeyson and Captain Rogers are enough to make you shout so, perhaps it would be best if you approached them Sir? It would certainly save the linens from excessive washing."

"Haha. You're hilarious." Tony flopped onto his back and groaned. "Next time you decide to ruin my morning, wait five more minutes. Ok? Can we agree on that J?"

"Of course Sir. Though you should know it's six o'clock in the evening. You've only been asleep for a few hours."

Six? SIX? Tony smacked a hand over his face, frustration welling up inside him. Not only had it all been a dream, and one hell of a doozy too, but now he was stuck with an aching hard on, his room was a virtual cesspool of cum and sweat, and he didn't even have any damn pancakes to make himself feel better! Or a half naked Loki! "FUCK!!!" 

"I sincerely doubt fucking is on the agenda tonight Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly how this story is going to end now. And yes, it will involve a threesome. ;D All of this is leading up to what will hopefully be some very enjoyable smut for you all, though I hope you're liking everything else too! 
> 
> Also, Agent Provocateur is a legit lingerie store with a base in NYC. It only seemed appropriate that Loki get his stuff there, seeing as how the comics....Agent of Asgard....yeah. Plus I just liked the name! (Though I in no shape, way, or form claim any ownership over the store, nor am I affiliated with it)
> 
> (I also don't own Marvel. Just a heads up)

"Stark, your lady Pepper delivered a package for me this morn. Have you any idea where she placed it?" Loki's dulcet tones tickled his ear, almost eliciting a moan. Tony smothered it just in time, glancing over his shoulder to see the trickster standing there in all his glory, dark hair combed neatly away from his temples and green eyes slit with concern. Huh. He'd gotten so used to seeing Loki in his female form, sometimes he forgot that most of the time this was what he really looked like. A guy. And a damn handsome one at that. 

"Uh, no. Sorry Lokes. Haven't seen anything--it! Haven't seen it." Right, because that didn't sound suspicious at all. Tony could've smacked himself. He plastered on a grin and spun around in his chair to face the god, noting his casual attire. It was just on the side of tight, not that Tony needed any help imagining those curves. He knew them all by heart. Though he did sort of miss the scanty lingerie. "What's Pep supposed to be bringing you?" 

"My attire for this evening." When Tony gave him a puzzled look, Loki sighed. "For the gala? Surely you haven't forgotten. You are its grand host, after all. And you were kind enough to invite all of us to attend." 

Gala, gala.....nope, didn't ring a bell. Then again, Stark Industries hosted a lot of functions throughout the year, and Tony had never really bothered to keep track of them all. That was Pepper's job. "Yeah, sorry about that Jadis. I have no idea what you're talking about." Still, this did raise a few questions. If he had invited them, by which he could only assume Loki meant himself and the rest of the Avengers... "So you're going. Awesome." Tony perked up and grinned. "Got a date?"

The expression that crossed Loki's face was pure amusement. "I was under the impression that it would be in poor form to show up unattended. As it is, Captain Rogers was kind enough to offer me his arm for the evening." Uh huh, no doubt there was more behind it than pure kindness. Tony could see the faint smile on Loki's lips, the nervous way he wrung his hands together. For the god of lies, he had a lot of super obvious tells. 

"So I guess you're going as a lady then, huh?" He shrugged off the trickster's puzzlement and lazily raked his eyes up and down that elegant body, imagining it dressed in riches, silk and lace with gold wrapped around that swan like throat. Somehow that was even more erotic than the thought of Loki in lingerie. "You're not ignorant to our customs, and I know you don't want the sort of publicity you'd get waltzing around like this. You're a handsome guy Lokes, but nobody's quite ready to accept a former murdering space viking who's also gay."

"Perhaps not. Though you're woefully mistaken if you think I care for the opinion of mortals, or what they think of my bedmates," Loki chuckled, crossing his arms. "I'll take my other form tonight because it is more comfortable for Steven, and it will spare us both any unwanted attention from strangers." He grinned slyly, arching a brow. "Such curiosity on your part is unusual though....tell me Stark. Why this sudden interest in my female form? Had you not been entirely oblivious to the gala tonight, I might have considered the idea that you wanted to ask me yourself." 

Oh shit. Now there was an idea! Tony still had absolutely no idea what gala Loki was talking about, but it was a tempting notion. Dammit Steve, why did he have to jump the gun on this? So not fair! "And what if I was?" Tony leaned back in his chair and casually imagined Loki all dolled up in a fancy dress. With the curves of his other form stretching out the silk, highlighted in emerald and jewels, Loki would be the true belle of the ball. "Any guy would feel pretty damn lucky to have you at their side. Doesn't really matter which you we're talking about. For the record though, I'm pretty infamous for having an attractive woman on my arm at these things." 

"So I've heard. I'm flattered you'd even consider me on par with your usual flings," Loki drawled, completely unphased by what they both had to realize was some pretty obvious flirtation. Tony was pretty much making bedroom eyes at the guy, and Loki was--well, he wasn't exactly telling him to stop. Which made Tony very, very curious about the exact dynamics between his and good ole Steve's relationship. Sex didn't necessarily make for a budding romance, but he couldn't see a boy scout like Rogers sleeping around outside the marital bed. 

Then again, Tony had never pegged him for the kind of guy to do HALF the things like what he'd seen on the videos, so maybe he didn't know Steve as well as he thought. 

"Fling is such a harsh word--but accurate." He wasn't interested in a fling though, not with Loki. Not when he'd seen the sort of ways those legs could bend and flex. That paired with Steve's durability and perfect ass had Tony very interested in something else entirely. "So can I get a sneak peek of tonight's main attraction? You mentioned something about a package," Tony looked around, as if a dress would suddenly appear out of thin air. 

Ever the one with impeccable timing, Jarvis piped up. "Forgive the intrusion, but the package Mister Laufeyson is referring to just arrived. I'll have it brought up immediately." Pausing, he directed his attention to Loki with a virtual smile in his voice. "And may I say, you'll look most ravishing in your chosen selection, Mister Laufeyson."

If Tony didn't know any better, he'd say the AI was playing favorites again. "Alright Romeo, that's enough. How did you get so good at flattery?" 

"By watching you Sir, naturally." 

The fucking smooth talker. It had Loki laughing though, casting those viridian orbs up to the ceiling as was always his way when he spoke directly to Jarvis. "Flattery is an admirable skill to have, and you've mastered it beautifully. I thank you for your compliment, Jarvis. I trust you saw my arrayments, yes?"

"I am required to investigate all the questionable items that come into the tower. Sir's orders." Wait, so Jarvis already knew what was in this so called package? Unfair! But since he couldn't exactly demand to see any footage or pictures, Tony had to wait patiently instead. Something he wasn't very good at. Lucky him, he didn't have to wait long. Each of the tower's floors had a small dumbwaiter built into the wall, which Jarvis electronically controlled. It made things a hell of a lot easier in the long run. The doors peeled open to reveal a shiny black box about the size of a laptop, something emblazoned on the top in elegant script. "Your package, Mr. Laufeyson. I apologize for the tardiness." 

"For which the fault is not your own. Nor does it belong to the lady Potts. She was likely caught up in a meeting, or something of equal import." All that and still Tony was captivated by the suddenly gleeful look on Loki's face. He looked like he'd just won the lottery. Or, you know, a throne he'd once talked about deserving. He certainly scooped up the box as eagerly as he would've a crown, cradling it between his pale hands. Now Tony could read the words on the lid, and he recognized it. Oh, did he recognize it. 

"Agent Provocateur?" Tony about strangled on his own tongue. He'd taken some of his longer lasting flings there as a gift. Turns out any woman enjoyed new lingerie, especially when it was expensive. "I thought you were getting a dress!" Turning an accusatory gaze on the trickster, he jabbed at the box. "What, are you and Cap going buff or something?" Now there was an idea. He'd pay big money to see that happen. 

Loki's mouth turned up in a smile. "When did I ever say I was expecting a gown? I've had mine for weeks now, Stark. Steven and I were very careful to coordinate our looks. It wouldn't do if we were implied to be anything but a matched set." He held the box closer to himself, and subsequently farther away from Tony, carefully placing a hand over the label. "I fail to see why it concerns you though. Is our attire of such interest to you?" Those raven lashes gave a coy flutter, which was...surprisingly hot. Tony wasn't adverse to fucking men, and he was definitely Loki-sexual, so it made sense for him to be attractive in this form. But to see such a feminine gesture on that face-

Yeah. Still really damn attractive. "You know what they say gorgeous. Curiosity killed the cat." Tony wasn't even going to bother pretending that they weren't flirting. It was too late for that. After watching the videos multiple times over and then dreaming about Loki bringing him pancakes in bed, the only thing stopping him from throwing the trickster down and ravishing him senseless was a very flimsy moral code. And it was getting weaker by the second. "So? Do I get a peek or what? Don't hold out on me Lokes."

"You pout like a child denied its favorite toy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Shushing his almost fit with a finger to his lips, Loki chuckled and made a move towards the elevator, taking the box with him. "Calm yourself Stark. You may yet get what you want. But you'll have to earn it first. I give nothing for free." He walked through the doors and pivoted around with the same gracefulness Tony remembered from his dream, an odd gleam behind his gaze. All too late Tony recognized what it was. 

Lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. 

"I can do that. Just you watch!" Loki's little grin was the last thing he saw before the doors slid shut, leaving him to look towards the ceiling while excitement buzzed through his veins. "Please tell me I didn't just imagine that whole thing. That was totally an offer, right J?" 

"I would say so. Mister Laufeyson made his intentions quite clear." Pausing, as if he were deep in thought, the AI circumvented Tony's glee again with what passed for cheek in his cultured voice. "It's my suggestion that you take his advice to heart and seek out appropriate attire for this evening's soiree. You must dress to impress, Sir."

Clothes. Right. Tony had plenty of suits to choose from, but this was a special occasion! He needed to give it his all. He had not only a god to woo, but his not so pious companion as well. "Jarvis? You know what to do." Tony took a deep breath and felt his face light up with a brilliant smile, mischief shining in his eyes. Loki would be so proud. "Seduction Protocol 69-E. Time to pull out the big guns buddy." 

Were it possible, he knew Jarvis would be sharing his smile. "It will be my pleasure Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Tony's getting somewhere! Sort of....kinda. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter for sure, and then an epilogue. I think we all know what the next is bringing about though ;D who's ready for it? Tony definitely is! 
> 
> (I don't own Marvel, or anything to do with it. Too bad)

The party was in full swing when Tony arrived. People were mingling, the champagne was flowing, and an orchestra at the ballroom's far side lent the whole affair a regal sort of demeanor. Definitely not a party he'd overseen. Pepper probably handled all the technical details. She had a better, less flashy eye for these sort of things. "Jarvis? Are we all set?" Tony tapped the tiny device placed in his ear and straightened his tie, the silk warm and soft beneath his hand. He'd taken the AI's advice and worn his best Armani suit, paired with ruby cuff links that gleamed against his wrists and his favorite tinted shades. All together he cut an enticing picture, and Tony knew it. "Lets get things moving buddy. I'm tired of waiting." 

"Yes, because you've been a paragon of patience thus far." Jarvis paused, scouting out the room. "Miss Laufeyson and Captain Rogers are currently displaying their knowledge of the waltz together on the dance floor. Judging by the response to their presence, they are making a most impressive spectacle." The British voice went quiet after that, leaving Tony with that mental image. He'd seen the way Loki and Steve moved together, as if they were linked by some mental bond. No doubt that primal grace of theirs translated well to dancing. Tony grinned to himself and took off through the crowds, keeping an eye out for the lovely duo.

It didn't take long to find them. But once he did, Tony halted dead in his tracks while his jaw hit the floor. Never once had he thought them unattractive, or plain. Steve was pretty much the modern day equivalent of Hercules, with his impressive muscles and chiseled abdomen that was tempting enough to eat off of. Then there was Loki. Beautiful, otherworldly Loki, whose angles and stark coloring were deliciously appealing, and even more so when paired with the finery of a king. Together though, they were a match made in heaven. Particularly all dolled up. 

Speaking of. Who thought it was a good idea to give Loki that dress?! It wasn't necessarily what Tony would've chosen for the trickster god. Hell, he imagined Loki favoring the more risque fashions, complete with a plunging neckline and slit skirts. But damn if this wasn't better. Tony looked her over from head to toe, drinking in every detail. Loki's gown was a curve hugging confection of richly colored silk, its train a pool of jeweled green that swallowed the floor and glittered with fantastical golden embroidery. A lot of detail work, that. He'd bet his entire wine cellar that magic had something to do with its creation. Probably her jewelry too, since Tony didn't know any jeweler that could craft such a delicate forest like the one that draped her neck and wrists, its leaves and vines supporting a flawlessly cut stone nestled in the shadow of her breasts. 

Damn. Hopefully it wasn't super obvious he was ogling her, because there was no chance of him taking his eyes off the pair who'd been haunting his fantasies for weeks. They were both too damn attractive for his own good. Speaking of attractive, Tony paid Steve some attention as well. With Loki hanging off his arm, he was all the more a god amongst men, fair and golden in his tailored suit and dark emerald tie. Steve made anything look good, damn him. He also danced like a pro, spinning Loki across the marble floor like they were something right out of a fairy tale. No surprise there. Of course Captain America could dance. Of course he fucking could.

Well, so could Tony. "Doth mine eyes deceive me? Is that our favorite trickster on the arm of America's sweetheart?" The crowd practically parted like the red sea for him as Tony approached the couple, his grin firmly set in place and bourbon eyes gleaming behind their shades. Loki was the first to turn and greet him, with Steve following suite, his hand still spanning one half of her waist. It made a pretty picture, and it gave Tony a better chance to take them in. "You two look like a million bucks. I see what you were talking about Lokes. Matching colors, very cute. How'd you get Cap to wear green?" 

"I've worn green before Tony," Steve pointed out, but he was smiling. And apparently unable to keep his hands off of Loki, Tony noticed. In the span of thirty seconds Steve had stroked her waist, toyed with the bangles on her wrist, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. All cute, familiar stuff. Why was that so attractive? 

"Military uniforms don't count. Still, it's a good look for you. Sets off your eyes." Tony moved his sights over to Loki, who was watching them both with amusement curling her lips. "And you! Talk about a show stopper! Ever think about modeling, gorgeous? You should look into it. You'd look like a queen strutting down the catwalk, especially in that dress." Or while she was riding him with her skirts bunched up around her knees. Tony wasn't picky. Though having Loki on his lap would certainly be the highlight of his evening. "I don't know about you, but I'm betting grandpa here could use a break. How about we let him settle down for a much needed rest while I take you for another spin around the dance floor?" 

Loki's lashes fluttered with the suggestion, coy and inviting. "So long as Steven doesn't mind..." she peered at the blond in question and offered him her hand, as if she were, ha, some princess from a fairy tale. Funny how that wasn't so far off. "Steven? Would you mind if Stark borrowed me for a little while?" 

"Of course not." Always the prince charming, Steve kissed Loki's knuckles before he let her go. "Go enjoy yourself. I'll get us some drinks, see if I can scrounge up a bite to eat." He smiled at her, then at Tony too, heading off into the crowd after touching a chaste kiss to her brow. The way Loki's whole face lit up was almost enough to make Tony jealous. Almost. 

"Alright, dad's gone now. We can have some fun." He caught the goddess in a surprise grip and spun her around, though Loki reacted with fluidity and grace, giving herself over to his direction without a second thought. The sound of her skirts swishing about her ankles was swallowed up by the music, and Tony pulled her closer, not so secretly delighting in the way her body fit against his. "Are you sure you weren't meant to be the god of beauty or something? Because all this is pretty impressive Lokes. All eyes are on you tonight." 

"Including your own," Loki drawled, resting her free hand on his shoulder. Her nails were glossy, shimmering with a faint amber undertone. It was only one of the many minute details that helped set the stage for her breathtaking performance. If the prelude was this good, Tony couldn't wait for the climax. "I am not blind to your admiration, Stark. You've been watching me for quite some time." 

"Call me Tony." When Loki only smirked with amusement, Tony sighed. "Fine. Anthony. You Asgardians and your damn formality." Which was completely at odds with the way Loki teased the collar of his jacket and swung her hips to the music, despite his leading the dance. Always a sense of pride with her, and not quite submission. Like it was all a ruse that she could end at any time. 

Funny how that was probably really accurate. 

The music suddenly slowed, transitioning into something different, jazzy in nature. "Uh oh. They're trying to summon him back." When the trickster frowned, woefully confused, Tony leaned in and lowered his voice to a mock whisper. "This is the mating call for all the old fuddy duddy's like Cap. If we're not careful, he'll swoop in and ruin this thing we've got going." 

"I see....and you believe we have something special together, do you?" Lips the shade of red wine spread ever so gently, and Loki gracefully matched his step beat for beat, never once taking her eyes off him. Tony was captivated by those orbs, the illuminated shade of green that painted Disney's every villain ever, yet radiated such a contradicting puzzle of emotions in their cosmic peridot that he yearned to splay all the pieces out, see the big picture. What was Loki thinking? Was this harmless flirtation, or was there the promise of more lying just beneath the surface, waiting for one of them to make the first move? 

If Tony had to guess, he'd say the latter. He hadn't forgotten Loki's words from this morning, or how she'd teased him, lust marking that silver tongue. This wasn't just a harmless get together. Loki wanted something from him, and Tony didn't doubt it was the exact same thing he wanted from her. 

"I think you know the answer to that just as well as I do." He put his hand at the small of her back and dipped her down low, Loki's raven hair cascading across his fingers. How he hadn't noticed it before, Tony had no idea, but a sprig of tiny rosebuds was threaded through the strands above her right ear, interwoven with tiny golden leaves and branches. And Steve had been wearing a rose at his lapel...the color of which both flawlessly matched Tony's tie and cuff links. 

Huh. Guess there was a drop of subtlety left to their merry little band after all. He was having a long talk with Jarvis when they got home. 

"And if I did? Know the answer," Loki murmured, smoothing her palms up his chest. "What would come of it? We've been dancing around the true issue at hand for far too long now. I have seen you look at me with lust in your eyes, Anthony. You've turned the same gaze upon Steven as well." She rose to her full height and toyed with his tie, stroking the dark silk with her forefinger as she bent close to whisper in his ear. "You've spent so long watching us through your servant's eyes, I wonder if you can even bring yourself to experience the true pleasures of our bodies melding as one." 

Yes. Yes he fucking could. "Right now, there's nothing more I want in this whole damn world." The music came to a close, but Tony didn't let her go. Not a chance. He held that voluptuous beauty close to him and buried his hand in her soft hair, need rising up in the pit of his stomach. Time to stop messing around. This was his chance, and Tony wasn't going to waste it. "You two are great on screen, but I'm tired of only being a spectator. Give me a chance to join in Loki. You won't be disappointed, that much I can promise." Tony smirked, though it wasn't half as cocky as he wanted. Mostly it was pleading. "I've got a pretty impressive reputation." 

"Oh, I'm well aware. I would say it even precedes you." Loki stroked his cheek and chuckled breathily, melting completely into his embrace. "You need not plead your case to me Anthony. Had I only known sooner that this was more than a perverse intrigue for voyeurism, we would have already taken you to bed." 

She was going to say more; Tony felt her lips beginning to shape the words against his ear. But right on cue Jarvis went off in his ear, cultured and unflappable as always. Seriously, could he never catch a damn break? "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Sir, but Miss Potts is looking for you. She seems most irate that you didn't inform her of your plans to attend tonight's function." 

Nope. He absolutely could not catch a break. Tony pressed a finger to his ear and groaned, stubbornly ignoring Loki's amused little giggle. It was cute, and unfairly attractive. "J, work with me buddy. Can't you hold her off for a little while? I'm kinda in the middle of something here!" 

"I could Sir, but my scans also show that Captain Rogers is approaching. No doubt he wishes for his dance partner back."

Well...fuck. That was that, wasn't it? He couldn't very well deny Steve, not when he was aiming to get on his good side. And in his pants. "Spoilsport." Tony regretfully let Loki go and sighed, her humor flushing her cheeks rosy pink. That same flush always traveled down the valley between her breasts and the inner curve of her thighs when she was turned on, damp with arousal--not the sort of thoughts Tony needed to be having right now, but life was cruel and bitterly unfair. "Sorry Jadis. We're going to have to cut this short." 

"I see. There's always something, isn't there?" A call of her name made Loki's gaze flit toward the crowd, not that Tony was surprised. Jarvis had predicted Steve's return, and like clockwork there he was, carrying two flutes of champagne in his hands. Did fate just time these things to keep Tony continuously disappointed with his lot in life? It damn well seemed like it. "Steven..."

Wow. Amazing how one word could make his body wrestle with simultaneous arousal and jealousy. Tony really needed to figure out how to get her to moan HIS name like that. "Lover boy's finally back. Guess he needed a longer nap than we thought." Catching Loki's wrist before she could go running off into his arms, he locked sights with the approaching blond and quickly made his choice. No more secret video feeds and lust soaked dreams. Tony wanted more. "Loki. We're not conventional people. If anybody can make this work, it's us. One chance, please. That's all I ask." 

Loki only hesitated for a moment, but it was just long enough for words to be shared between them. And those made all the difference in the world to him. "Tonight, after the gala. Steven and I will be waiting." She surprised him with a brush of her lips across his own, too fleeting to be anything serious, though all the same spectacular. "Don't be late, Anthony, or we may get started without you. I doubt you want to be a spectator again." 

The threat slipped free as quickly as she did from his grasp, skirts flurrying about her feet in her haste to meet her wayward prince. Tony got to watch Loki and Steve embrace like lovers parted for years, not minutes, the champagne almost an afterthought in face of their romance. That wiped out the theory that they were only in it for the sex. Tony wondered what that meant for the three of them though. Were they interested in him that way, or was it all purely physical? "What do you think?" He tapped his ear piece, Loki and Steve officially lost to their own world. "Give me some input here Jarvis."

The AI couldn't express emotion, not like a human could, but damn if he didn't sound proud. "I would say that congratulations are in order. Your plan to charm yourself into their good graces was a complete success." Tony's favorite brainchild, indeed. Then he ruined it. Always had to have the last word, didn't he? "Do make certain that you're on time Sir. Miss Laufeyson does not make idle threats."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY there's some action! And we're talking real action too, not the fake dream stuff I've been throwing at you guys ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there was going to be this chapter, then an epilogue? Yeah, I lied. Depending on the feedback I get this one, I MIGHT add on a chapter of pure, raw SMUT, and THEN write a follow up. Of course, that's all on you guys ;D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel is obviously not my property. Dur.

Turns out he was late. Didn't that just figure? Tony tugged his tie loose from its intricate knot and hurried through the elevator doors when they pinged open on Steve's floor. He'd only been here once or twice, preferring the comforts and privacy of his own section of the tower, but the wooden furnishings and bookshelves that greeted him weren't completely foreign. Neither was the path to Steve's bedroom. He didn't make it there though. One step into the living room and Tony was faced with the sight of Loki sprawled across the couch like some Egyptian queen, still dressed from head to toe in her emerald and gold finery. 

"Anthony, welcome. I'd begun to wonder if you would ever arrive." Loki drooped her head back against a pillow and smiled at him, though the mischief in her eyes prevented it from looking too at ease. Every inch of her poised body radiated a sexual desire for gratification, and Tony was eager to deliver. "You're very late you know. Steven has already gone to bathe and change." 

With that lovely mental image in mind, Tony threw up his hands and pleaded innocence. "In my defense, Pepper kept hounding me to talk with people. Have you ever tried escaping her clutches when she's hell bent on doing something? It doesn't work. I had to convince Jarvis to bring in one of the suits to fly me out of there!" Tony punctuated the explanation with a lazy grin towards the ceiling. "You're the best J. Thanks for lending daddy a hand." 

"You're quite welcome Sir. Do enjoy your evening." 

Oh, he intended to. And he'd start by ravishing the beautiful goddess on Steve's couch. "See? You really can't hold it against me. It's Pepper's fault I was late, not mine." Tony drifted over to the couch and splayed a hand against its back, leaning over to brush his lips against Loki's pale brow. "If I'd had my way, you would've been out of those clothes a long time ago. You can keep the jewelry though," he fondled the pendant hanging between her breasts. The stone was warm from resting against her bare skin. "I like it. Very regal." 

"I am royalty. Should I not dress the part?" Her breathing hitched the closer his fingers drew to her cleavage, though Tony didn't just dive on in. He wanted this, so fucking badly. Tearing Loki's skirts up and driving between her milky thighs was something he'd been craving from the get go, but patience was a virtue. He had to make her need it first. Which, luckily, didn't seem all that hard a task. "Anthony..." Loki watched his hand descend to the curve of her breast, fingertips skimming across silk. "You haven't asked permission to touch me so."

"Wasn't aware I needed it," Tony quipped. They both knew he didn't. One look into those crystal green eyes told him everything he needed to know, and his hand became braver, massaging her breast as his thumb rubbed across a plumped nipple. "Someone's excited. Did you two fool around before I got here?" 

A soft mewl left her lips, Loki's obsidian waves trickling over her naked shoulder as she arched off the cushions. "No...Steven insisted that we wait for you to arrive. Though you took so long, I couldn't help but indulge a little myself." 

Indulge? Tony's brain immediately went to all the wrong places, despite his hands having a different agenda. "Indulge huh? Going to tell me how?" Or maybe he could figure it out for himself. Tony pushed Loki's legs up towards her chest and perched on the couch in front of her, grasping one of her thin ankles. She'd shucked off her stiletto's sometime before he arrived; they were in a haphazard pile on the floor, leaving her feet in silk stockings only a shade darker than her skin tone. Tony rasped his palm over the soft material and moved beneath her skirts, following the natural contours of her calf and knee all the way up to--

"You naughty girl. You really did start the party early." 

Loki grinned at him and spread her legs apart. That was an invitation to explore, right? Because that's exactly how Tony interpreted it. "I can hardly be held accountable for my impatience. You weren't here when I needed you, Anthony, despite all your gilded promises and cloying words. What was I to do, but take matters into my own hands?"

"Hey, you hear me complaining? I think it's hot when a woman chases her own pleasure." Or just Loki in general. On that subject though, she was ridiculously soaked right now. His fingers came away wet with what Tony knew was her own personal slick, but there was more too. "You lubed yourself up?" Tony thumbed the dip of her inner thigh and felt what had to be oil running down its center. He'd had enough sex to know the difference. "Damn Loki. What, afraid you can't handle the two of us together?" 

"On the contrary. I'm well aware of my own capabilities," Loki drawled, a small quiver to her voice when he tugged on her ankle and sprawled her out flat on her back. Much better. Her dress teased up her thighs, exposing a lace garter and more of her stockinged legs. Fuck, she was insanely attractive. "Anthony, you are not here to gawk at me as if I were some delicate treasure. If you will not touch me, then release me that I might join Steven in the bath."

"What, and leave Spangles to have all the fun? I don't think so. We've got a few minutes alone together, and I'm going to take advantage of it." Starting here. Tony cupped her through her underwear and felt the contrasting textures of flesh and soft curls, lace against silk, though everything was damp to the touch. "Steve's not the only one who knows all your dirty little secrets. I watched you guys, remember? You know, you get pretty vocal when you're all wound up Lokes. It's cute." He tugged up the embroidered hem of her gown and exposed the goddess from her waist down, each of his knuckles dancing across those clothed folds. "Who do you think can get you off faster? Me, or Rogers?"

Loki's shapely form writhed on the cushions. She could sound composed all she wanted, but her body was giving her away. "Steven...he has far more experience gifting me pleasure than you, Anthony. Our intimacy is beyond your meager understanding." 

"Uhuh. A fresh input never hurt though, right?" Tony peeled off her underwear and tossed it aside, hoisting one of the trickster's legs over his shoulder. "Whatever tricks lover boy's got up his sleeve, I know more. I'm Tony Stark. Sexual deviancy is my middle name." And he was going to prove it, starting with getting her to cum so loudly she'd wake up the whole tower. No interruptions this time. No damn setbacks. Tony pinned Loki's hips to the couch with his free hand and met her dewy gaze, the vibrant irises stamped with lust as he worked his fingers between her folds and brushed her swollen clit, the slippery flesh hot and inviting against him. Horny and dazed. It was a good look for her. "Alright there gorgeous? I haven't lost you already, have I? We've barely gotten started!"

"I'll say. And here I thought Jarvis was messing with me. You guys couldn't wait for me to get back?" 

Oh goddammit, not again. Tony groaned low in his throat and looked over his shoulder. Yup, there was Captain cock-block himself, draped against the doorway with his arms crossed over a damp, and very naked chest. He had a perfect view of the couch, and everything on it, which probably explained the heady gleam Tony could see in his too blue eyes. But he didn't move to stop them, not even when Tony thrust his fingers experimentally and pulled a breathless cry from Loki's lips. "Nope! Nice of you to join the party though. Me and Loki here were just talking about you." 

"Is that right?" Steve looked past him to the goddess with her legs provocatively sprawled open at the knee, her dress in a pool of emerald silk around her waist. Loki met his gaze with a shudder of her fine black lashes and then gave in to a husky moan, thrusting into Tony's touch. Yeah, that did wonders for his ego. Suck it Rogers. "Do I want to know? Or should I just assume the worst?"

"Only good things Cap. Scout's honor." Tony hooked his fingers and watched Loki squirm, painfully aware of the dance him and Steve were doing around each other. Loki had been the one to instigate this whole set up, but Steve didn't seem to be against it. Not with the way he was eyeing the two of them, or the way his shoulders tensed every time the trickster mewled or groaned. It was a good sign. Tony wanted confirmation though. "You know I'm not stopping," he punctuated the declaration with a stroke of his other hand down Loki's flank, caressing the knee beside his cheek. "If you want in on this Rogers, c'mon already. Bring it. But I've been getting pretty sick and tired of being interrupted all the time. The only way you'll get me to back off now is if you drag me away kicking and screaming." 

Something about that got the blond fired up. Tony would probably reflect on it later, but right now he was amply distracted. So was Steve, if the way he stalked towards them was anything to go by. Tony tensed up, prepared to fight for his place, except--nothing happened. Nothing BAD. "I guess you're in luck Tony." Steve took a stance at the foot of the couch and uncrossed his arms, bright, illuminating desire making his cerulean eyes burn. Tony felt their heat all the way down to his cock. "I've got no plan to make you stop. Keep going," tacking on a grin that was borderline lewd, Steve tangled his hand in Tony's hair and cocked his head back. "And Jarvis?" 

"How many I be of service, Captain Rogers?" The AI's pleased voice filtered through the half of his brain that wasn't pleasure soaked, leaving Tony a little breathless. Though that could have something to do with Loki's cunt tensing around his fingers, or even Steve's mouth surging down to meet his, dominating and--fuck, this was a dream come true. Tony groaned, gripping Loki's thigh even tighter, his neck quickly bared for the mouth that set out to ravish it, Steve's words tickling his skin. 

"Make sure you record this. I'm pretty sure Tony's gonna want a copy for his private stash." 

"Naturally Sir. It will be my pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cleared up, while others just get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write a chapter of pure smut....but instead, I did this. Sorry? XD; It just wrote itself, and I couldn't deny the inner muse. You can use your imaginations to see everything else! This was a fun ride though, and I am kinda sad to see it end. Still, it was good times. Now to focus on other stuff!
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel is not my property. which is obvious.

Tony was pretty sure he'd lost himself somewhere in the den of impropriety and lust that had become Steve's bedroom. His skin was coated in sweat and the combined slick of his and Steve's cocks, and Loki's personal juices were glistening everywhere; in her hair, on her thighs, staining both their throats and chins in honeyed smears. How many times had they gone down on her? How many times had Loki taken one of them between her bruised, ruddy lips, while the other fucked her from behind and made her scream for more? Tony couldn't even keep track anymore. Somewhere around the seventh round he'd pretty much blacked out. 

A gentle stirring to his left reminded him that he was still trapped in the tangle of limbs and sheets taking up the bed. Tony peeked down and saw Loki passed out on his chest, her dark weave of hair cascading across his skin and glistening like an onyx waterfall. In sleep, she looked less like a devious trickster and more--well, peaceful at the moment. With her pink cheeks and smudge of lashes brushing her skin, a pale hand draped across his arc reactor, Loki was beguiling. A true goddess of sex, but placated. Which he could take half the credit for. Yeah, that was a super nice feeling. 

Loki made a quiet noise and wriggled closer to his side, the flutter of breath across his flesh making him shiver. Tony grinned, curling his hand deep into that thick mane and brushing it aside to expose her shoulder. Awake or asleep, he couldn't stop touching her. Hell, it seemed like a crime not to have his hand on her in some way! And apparently Steve agreed. 

"I think we wore her out." Looking particularly pleased with himself, he rolled over and grinned at Tony. Steve was riddled with scratch marks and bruises, some made by Tony himself, though a fair few were caused by Loki's sharp claws. She took aggressive sex to the next level, not that he was in any way complaining. 

"No kidding. I guess even Norse gods are susceptible to the exhaustion brought on by multiple orgasms," Tony chuckled, watching the blond span her hip with his hand and affectionately nose the exposed crook of Loki's neck, dropping light kisses here and there. It was a small thing, but it reeked of an intimacy that transcended everything they'd done together. Tony couldn't help but fluster a bit at the sight. "Let me ask you something. You and Lokes...you're a thing, right?" 

"A thing," Steve repeated, quirking a golden brow. Tony couldn't help but notice that it was the exact same gesture Loki always made. Who had learned from the other? Or was it just something they had in common? Either or, it was oddly adorable. "I don't think I've ever seen you this awkward before Tony. What happened to the Tony Stark we're all supposed to know and love?" 

"You fucked him into incoherency. And I'm not awkward! I just want to know if you and Loki are legit together. You know, as an actual couple." Not that he really needed an answer. Steve stroked that fair skin as if it was the most delicate china, or the silkiest of lily petals. It wasn't reverence, but pure commitment. Oh yeah, they were definitely together. "You are.....wow," Tony shook his head and grinned. "I bet there's a story behind that. Captain America and a living, breathing god. How did that even happen?" More importantly, why drag him into this if they were such a loving couple? It didn't make sense. 

Slowing in his caress of the slumbering trickster's flesh, Steve chuckled, drawing his fingertips back up her arm. "The same way it happens for other people Tony. We got to know each other. I don't know what you're thinking, but there wasn't any magical moment where we swooned and fell into each other's arms. It took time. Patience. A lot of patience," he added. "We had to get past our share of hurdles before either of us was comfortable committing to this. But once we did, things just..clicked. I'm not saying it's perfect or anything, but it's pretty damn close." 

Goddamn. If Hallmark could patent the look of devout rapture on Steve's face right now, they'd make a fortune. "Aw Cap, is this love? I've gotta say, you couldn't pick a more prime physical specimen. All these curves?" Tony shaped the outline of Loki's hips and breasts with his hand, allowing his fingertips to skin across a nipple shadowed by a stray lock of hair. "She's a knockout." 

"You should see him in a suit." 

Ok, that answered another of Tony's questions. Obviously the guy was nowhere near being straight, but if Steve was attracted to Loki as a male, OR female, then they probably went both ways. Fuck, what would sex with Loki as a guy be like? "You're one lucky son of a gun. If I had this all to myself, I don't know if I'd be willing to share." Tony followed the lush contours of that body all the way down to the apex between her thighs, and the black curls that dwelt there. Their tickling softness was enough to remind him of all the stuff they'd done together, and Tony was tempted to find out if the trickster was still loose from their last round. "Fuck. This much temptation can't be healthy for a guy! How are you not horny 24/7?" 

"Believe me, it's not for a lack of trying on Loki's part. She can be pretty sneaky." Being the god of mischief and all, that wasn't hard to imagine. But Tony was more interested in the sudden grin taking over Steve's face. He knew that grin. It was Loki's. "You know what? I think it's high time the tables were turned." 

"You mean play her own game?" Tony smoothed his palm down Loki's thigh, purring darkly. "You're getting all devious on me Rogers. I like it. Loki must be wearing off on you." 

"You have no idea," Steve laughed, and hell, the sound of it was enough to get Tony's cock rising to attention again. Holy shit, one man should not have this much sex appeal! "If you're interested, I've got a few ideas in mind." Steve shifted on the bed and knelt beside Loki's sleeping form, which he carefully maneuvered closer to himself, his tan fingers winding into her mane. One gentle tug and she mewled in her sleep, her thighs parting evocatively. 

If Tony didn't have a hard on before, he certainly did now. "I'm all ears." 

That cheshire smile grew, blue eyes twinkling in the low light. Somewhere, somehow, America's poster boy had become a sexual deviant, and there wasn't a single thing Tony could find to complain about. "Jarvis?" Steve tilted his head towards the ceiling, though his hand was up to its own business, coaxing more noises out of the god's lips as he teased and tugged Loki's hair. And each noise went straight to Tony's crotch. "You showed Tony all the videos of us together, didn't you?" 

"Sir was quite adamant about investigating into your sexual exploits, Captain Rogers. Though I'm afraid he only made it to the fifteenth file before he decided to seek out the natural source for his personal entertainment." Jarvis paused, assessing the three of them on the bed. Tony knew that was what he was doing; he'd built him. "You three appear adequately satiated now. I trust your endeavors were successful then?" 

"All thanks to you. We couldn't have done it without you Jarvis."

"Wha--" Tony's brain wasn't computing fast enough to keep up with all of the blood rushing towards his cock, but he was damn well aware enough to realize that yes, Jarvis and Steve were having a conversation. Not only that, but it implied prior ones too. Talks that reeked of subterfuge. He turned a shocked gaze on the blond and exhaled a slightly breathy laugh. "Oh, you sneaky bastard. You two planned this!" 

"Suspected. We suspected." Steve amended. "You weren't exactly subtle Tony. Loki saw you watching us outside the kitchen, and once Jarvis told us about the videos, it wasn't that hard to figure out what you were up to." He reached across the slumbering god and cupped the back of Tony's neck, pulling him in for a caress of their lips. "Remind me. What's our record for, what'd you call it? Climax suppression?" 

FUCK. Fuck, fuck-- "Dammit Cap," he groaned, licking the swell of Steve's lower lip, eager fingers joining the blond's in their venture towards Loki's warmth. "An hour, twenty minutes. Maybe fifteen, if Loki begs." 

"Right. Jarvis?" A searing cobalt gaze punched all the air from Tony's lungs, its owner staring him down with all the intensity Steve had to offer. "The minimum is an hour thirty. Anything that goes over, make a note. But we're not leaving this room until that time's up." 

"I've already taken every necessary precaution to ensure your privacy, Captain. You may enjoy the rest of your night of in peace. There will be no distractions. And Sir?" Jarvis paused, no doubt taking in Tony's panting form and half swelled cock. "Do remember that you are not a genetically modified super being, nor a magically talented extraterrestrial. There is no shame in submission, when it is for the good of your own health. But I do hope you enjoy yourself."

Traitor. TRAITOR! Even still, Tony had never been more proud. "Thanks J. This is why you're daddy's favorite." He turned his attention back to his two new lovers and threw himself completely into the games afoot. No going back now. Tony was going to milk this for everything he could, starting.....

Well. He already had.


End file.
